


The Bonds Within

by MoonlightKanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Lavina, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF tsuyoshi, Background - Freeform, Bamf hibari Kyouya's Mother, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Music, Secrets, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKanime/pseuds/MoonlightKanime
Summary: We all know Nana's a ditz, but really, who's that oblivious. It's not a mask, it's not hatred, but it's simply wanting to see Tsuna spread his wings and fly...After all, Nana has a secret that no one has ever cared to ask about or wonder. So, how does Lavina Segreto come into play, how does Nana know that HIbari Kyouya is a good match for her son? Well, it's all in the musi-I mean magic!





	1. When it Starts

  Nana was surprised one day, when Hibari Kyouya had come in to talk to her. Oh, it was lovely. When she had returned to the table to hand him some tea, she found him on his knees seiza position, asking her for his permission in dating her beloved Tsu-kun. Honestly kids these days. Nana smiled at him, and asked him to be responsible for her Tsu-kun, and to make sure she one day got some grandchildren. It was an amusing site to see Kyo-kun in such a position, ararara, if Hikari could see her son now! After this moment, she didn't think there  was a truer love for her Tsu-kun.

**Three months later...**

"Nana, honey!"

"Hai?"

"Pack your bags, I've booked you a ticket to Italy for Tsuna's inheritence party!"

"Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's dad will be on the same flight so, be sure to go to the airport together!"

"What about the house dear?"

"It'll be alright!"

"Listen I have to go right now,no one's manning the (gunshots could be heard) streets right now, love you bye!" "

Nana sighed to herself, wondering if her husband would ever tell her about his real job. Though, she brightend up at the chance to call Tsuyoshi. "Hello, Yamamoto Residence."

Nana giggled,"Tsuyoshi, have you recieved the plane ticket for the inheritence party?

Tsuyoshi sighed, "Yes, there's going to be so much trouble." Nana laughed lightly, Don't you remember the trouble we got into?" We were even more troublemakers than they are."

"As right as you are, I had never expected this sort of trouble from Takeshi, if it was trouble like ours, I would have been able to give him more guidance."

"Well, Takeshi is your only child, so Maybe, just maybe, you and I should give them  _those_ gifts."

"Tsuyoshi sounded resigned, "Perhaps you are right, it's time to tell them the history then?"

"No, no, I wouldn't dare to tell them this when, they have those flames and Vongola on their backs. I'm just saying, maybe we should let them inherit the physical gifts, not the mental power of it.

Nana waited for a response, and Tsuyoshi responded,"Well, I guess I'll make room in my bag for the _flute, and drums_. Do you want me to take the _shamisen_?"

"No, it's alright, I've got it."

"Let's just get ready to go, and meet up at the boarding area then?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there. Bye  _Marianne."_

Amused with the nickname, Nana responded with an equally friendly sentence.

'I'll see you there,  _Dierdrich."_


	2. Chapter 2

Guys....I saved the next 2 chapters on my computer and it crashed....so, update will be slow... Thanks and sorry!


	3. When We're Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for continuing to read this fic!

Nana and Tsuyoshi met at the airport, and were pleasantly surprised that their seats were next to eachother. But I mean it's Vongola, so why not.

 

**It's dark, and let's assume that it takes ages for the flight to take off, and it's nighttime or early morning, like REALLY early.....**

Nana glimpsing through the window saw the night sky, and the shining moon. Turning to face Tsuyoshi, she asked,"Do you ever wonder where she went?"

 

Tsuyoshi looking into Nana's eyes replied,"Do you ever wish we could have been younger for just awhile longer?"

They both turned away, knowing the unspoken answer, _yes._ They drifted to sleep with pain in their hearts, and doubt in their minds. They awoke to a voice, " _Passengers please be prepared for departure, we will be landing in 10 minutes, and welcome to Italy."_ Despite the heavy mood from yesterday, they looked at each other happily, and were excited to see their boys again. There's only so much skyping, and calls that can be done. Looking for thier luggage, they were surprised to see Tsuna and Takeshi holding their bags.

 

 

It's short sorry..tbc


	4. How The Secrets Begin To Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thththth

   "Tsu-kun!"  Nana tightly hugged her baby boy. As she did, she realized that he was still in his Italian silk suit. Ara. 

 

Tsuna realizing his mother was looking at his clothing, "Oh, well, Maman, we were so excited to see you and Yamamoto-san, that we rushed here after our meeting !"

             "Kyouya , couldn't come with us, he had a little more work to do."

 

"Tsu-kun, Nana teasingly called,"When are the wedding bells going to ring, or are you going to have a traditional wedding?"

 

Tsuna blushed a deep red, and whined,"Maman!"   Everyone laughed , watching Tsuna squeak out a response, that he and Kyouya were going to wait before making decisions."

                               

Tsuyoshi grinned and clasped Takeshi on the back, "We're happy to know you came to pick us up." 

          "Anything for you pops!"

 

Nana continued on," We're so excited to know that you're getting a promotion!" 

 

Tsuna and Takeshi still holding their bags, chatted with their parents while, driving through Italy, pointing out all the tourist attractions.

 

                  **Time skip to Vongola Mansion**

 

"We're here, welcome to Vongola Mansion!" 

      

Nana and Tsuyoshi were happy to see that their boys were thriving from Japan. Despite knowing a little bit more than expected, they were pleasantly surprised to find that their rooms were next to each other.  While having dinner with the few guardians there (Kyouya, Lambo, & Ryohei), Nana and Tsuyoshi decided to let them in on a surprise for Takeshi and Tsuna.   

 

 "Ne. ne Kyouya-kun, Nana waved him over," Tsuyoshi, and I have a surprise for the promotion, and would love if you could help us."

 

Kyouya intrigued, shook his head yes. He looked over at his soon-to-be mother in law, and asked her how her flight had been

 


	5. APOLOGY (skippable)

I SINCERELY apologize!!! 

 

It just came to my attention, by one of the readers, that the latest chapter doesn't match up.  I realized, after looking back at it, that I had posted the unfixed version of the chapter. Obviously when I was naming my documents I called them the same Bonding chaps...not the smartest idea, but hey....yeah I got no excuses.

 

So, I'll be reposting, and YES, I cringe at my writing, cause I feel terrible for slowing updates. I was reading some wonderful Deku/Katsuki stuff, #Katsukididn't give up on freindship, saw the official date of the start of the story....started over in November , she/he has12 chapters. I'll REALLY TRY this year, feeling the BULLET and very PLUS ULTRA.


End file.
